Tan simple como un abrazo
by Slay Vega
Summary: Todo estará bien mientra este a tu lado my Lady.


París volvía a su habitual tranquilidad luego de que nuestros héroes derrotaran a un akuma que causaba estragos.

-Fue algo complicado pero al fin la vencimos, buen trabajo my Lady- hablo Chat mientras extendía su puño y se lo ofrecía a Ladybug.

-Igual tu gatito- dijo ella chocando su puño con el suyo.

Ni bien terminó la acción ella se sintió mareada, todo a su alrededor se puso negro por unos instantes y sus piernas perdieron la fuerza.

No supo en que momento Chat la sostuvo antes que siquiera tocara el piso.

En ese momento se regañó a sí misma, estaba segura que esto se debía al cansancio que su cuerpo había acumulado en todo el día. Fue un día muy agitado, apenas había dormido la noche anterior debido a un proyecto que dejo para última hora, por nada más se levantó tarde y se fue a la escuela sin desayunar y olvidándose de llevar su almuerzo, pudo sobrevivir gracias al hecho de que Alya le haya dado un poco de lo suyo. Sin contar que sus padres tenían un gran pedido para entregar mañana temprano, así que no tuvo otra opción que ayudarles. Y para coronar el día un akuma se le ocurre atacar la ciudad justo antes de al fin poder irse a dormir a su cómoda y mullida cama.  
Su cuerpo le cobró factura en ese momento cuando apenas pudo mantenerse de pie, de no ser los reflejos de Chat ella se habría dado un feo golpe.

-¿Qué te pasa my Lady? ¿Estas herida?- Le preguntó preocupado mientras la sostenía de la cintura con una mano.

-Estoy bien Chat, solo algo cansada- contestó ella mientras se soltaba de su agarre y se alejaba de él. Pero volvió el mareo y nuevamente Chat la sostuvo de nuevo por la cintura pero esta vez también sosteniendo su cabeza contra su pecho para evitar que ella se volviera a soltar de su agarre.

Ella siempre era así, no le gustaba que la ayudaran. Él sabia muy bien que ella era una persona muy independiente que no le gustaba "ser una carga" para los demás, pero tenía que entender que no siempre podrá con todo ella sola.

-¿Estás segura?- le dijo con un tono de reproche en su voz.

-En serio, solo tuve un día agitado y el cansancio me venció.- Le respondió mientras daba un largo y sonoro bostezo y, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, se acurrucó más contra su pecho.

-Bueno ya me estaba preocupando. Apenas puedes mantenerte de pie, dime dónde vives y yo te llevare hasta allí.- Le sugirió él, no iba a permitir que ella volviera sola en ese estado.

Al ver que ella no contestaba le volvió a hablar.

-¿My Lady?- Ya era tarde, su cuerpo no resistió y ella había quedado profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

Chat tomo su rostro y lo levantó un poco para verla mejor, efectivamente se había quedado dormida.

Se veía tan indefensa y relajada en sus brazos, por primera vez conocía esa faceta de ella, pero ademas de eso él se percató de algo más, recién estuvo consciente de la cercanía de sus cuerpos.  
La distancia que separaba sus rostros le permitió poder apreciarla mejor, su blanca piel con pequeñas pecas al igual que las gruesas pestañas de aquellos cerrados ojos azules que tanto le encantaban.  
También se puso nervioso, nunca había estado con ella de esa forma. Debido a sus apretados trajes él podía sentir perfectamente cada curva del cuerpo, sentía su suave respiración y como sus pechos se aplastaban ligeramente contra su cuerpo.

Un sonido lo obligó a volver a la realidad, eran los aretes de Ladybug, muy pronto acabaría su transformación.

Se obligó a pensar con la cabeza fría, su Lady estaba agotada y era su deber llevarla a un lugar seguro. No tenia corazón para despertarla, así que llevarla a su casa era la mejor opción, no tenia que preocuparse por Nathalie o su padre ya que a esta hora era poco probable que lo molesten.  
Sin perder más el tiempo la cargó en sus brazos y empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado hasta que divisó su casa y finalmente entró por la ventana de su habitación.

Una vez allí, la depósito con mucha delicadeza en su cama y la cubrió con la sábana.

A pesar de lo oscuro del cuarto él la podía ver perfectamente, una de las habilidades de ser Chat Noir.  
Aún quedaba un punto en sus aretes, sabia que en cualquier momento su transformación desaparecería. Estaba nervioso y contento, sonreía a lo que estaba a punto de pasar, al fin podría saber su identidad. De pronto la sonrisa se borró de su rostro, no podía hacerle eso, él se lo había prometido y ella confiaba en él.  
Resignado, decidió simplemente quitar su transformación y acostarse en su cama. Ahora que ya no tenía su transformación apenas podía ver su silueta oscura acostada al lado suyo, era lo mejor para ella.

Lo primero que hizo Plagg, de manera autónoma, fue volar directamente a la mesita de noche donde sabía un gran pedazo de queso lo esperaba, se lo trago de una mordida y quedo inmediatamente dormido en el plato.

Fue cegado momentáneamente por una luz cuando la transformación de Ladybug desaparecía. La pequeña kwami voló sin ser consciente de a dónde iba y cayo dormida en una superficie mullida, sin saber que esa era la cama donde se suponía debería dormir Plagg.

Adrien estaba más nervioso que antes, su Lady estaba frente a él, en la misma cama, sin máscara, le costaría mucho conciliar el sueño.

Mientras observaba la silueta oscura de su rostro él se preguntaba: ¿Que tanto habría hecho Ladybug para dejarla tan cansada de esa forma?  
Bueno llevar una doble vida como súper héroes no era fácil, él lo sabia muy bien, tal vez igual a él no le faltaría mucho para llegar a su límite y encontrarse en una situación parecida.

Aun así no podía evitar pensar que ella se había exigido demasiado.  
No le sorprende, ella prefería hacer todo por su cuenta sin recibir la ayuda, le molestaba esa faceta de ella. Estaba seguro de que si ella no se hubiera quedado dormida no le habría permitido ayudarle a pesar de su cansancio ¿Por qué no podía dejar que él se encargue de las cosas de vez en cuando?  
Es una chica cabeza dura, no entiende que puede confiar completamente él. Incluso si ella nunca acepta sus sentimientos, él siempre estará allí para ella, siempre, aunque solo sea para algo tan simple como abrazarla y decirle que todo estará bien.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Adrien estaba durmiendo de lado dándole la espalda a la chica hasta que sintió un apretón, se despertó de golpe.

Entonces recordó lo que pasaba, Ladybug se quedó a dormir con él y era ella quien lo estaba apretando, más bien abrazando, como si fuera un oso de peluche.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal, él podía sentir claramente su respiración algo acelerada en su cuello, al igual que sus pechos siendo aprisionados contra su espalda.

Malo, malo, muy malo. Sus estúpidas hormonas se estaban manifestando, no podía dejar de tener pensamientos pecaminosos, era un chico después de todo y el estar en esa situación con la chica que te gusta era tanto una bendición como una maldición.

Tenía que hacer algo, con mucho cuidado apartó el brazo de ella y así pudo darse la vuelta y quedar acostado de espalda, ahora estaba en una posición más fácil para su huida. Pero la chica nuevamente se aferró a él, esta vez de su brazo, y no solo eso, también enredó sus piernas en las de él y aumentó la fuerza de su agarre haciendo imposible que el rubio se pueda liberarse. Ahora si lo tenía completamente inmóvil.

Mientras Adrien pensaba en una forma de liberarse sintió algo húmedo en su brazo. A pesar de que un poco de la luz de la luna se había colado por su ventana no podía ver mucho.  
No entendía la situación hasta que sintió como la chica junto a él temblaba en su agarre. Era una noche calurosa así que no podía ser por frío.

Cuando escucho los pequeños y casi inaudibles sollozos todo le quedo claro, ella estaba llorando, a eso se debía la húmeda de su brazo. Cualquier pensamiento sucio que pudo haber pasado por su mente momentos antes fue completamente borrado. A pesar de la oscuridad pudo darse cuenta de que seguía dormida, tal vez estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Ya sea por una pesadilla o no, el que ella se encuentre en ese estado solo le partió el alma. Él daría cualquier cosa con tal de reconfortarla.

Sin saber nada más que hacer la abrazó, fue un abrazo posesivo, él solo quería que dejara de llorar. Con esa acción al menos esperaba transmitirle no solo seguridad, sino también que ella acepte todo lo de él le ofrecía, aunque sea estando dormida.

Ella se aferró más fuerte a él. Mientras la abrazaba empezó a acariciar su cabello y le susurraba palabras de aliento esperando que le llegaran.

-Tranquila my Lady, todo estará bien, mientras tu gatito este aquí no tienes nada por lo que temer.

Pasaron los minutos y aquello lentamente funcionó, ella dejo de temblar y lo liberó de su agarre al igual que sus sollozos disminuyeron, pero aun así él no pensaba en soltarla, sentía que no debía.

Para ser una simple pesadilla ella había llorado mucho, quien sabe que habrá soñado.  
¿Si no hubiera estado con él, habría llorado durante toda la noche?  
No quería imaginársela sola en su habitación y llorando mientras abrazaba fuertemente una almohada.

Mientras observaba y acariciaba la oscura silueta de su rostro Adrien se sintió completo, satisfecho consigo mismo. A pesar de no saber quién era la persona detrás de la máscara, él siempre estaría allí velando por ella, aunque solo sea para algo tan simple como abrazarla y decirle que todo estará bien.

Fin

* * *

Bueno llegamos al final de este oneshot, es mi primera historia asi que les agradecería demasiado saber su opinión ya que me ayudara a mejorar :)

Esta historia se la dedico a mi pinky ya que ella fue la primera en leer esta historia y aconsejarme. :3


End file.
